


Second Home

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Talk, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You, Clint and Natasha, have a second home in the medbay.





	Second Home

The three of you spent a lot of time in the medical bay.  Far more than anyone else really.  Except maybe the doctors.  No, wait, probably more than them too, because they went home at the end of the day whereas you three couldn’t always do that.

There was always some injury.  Broken ribs, cracked metacarpals, concussions, stab wounds, blood loss, gunshots, back injuries.  Mostly to Clint really but given that there were three of you and two of you had no superpowers at all and you were always fighting, it made a lot of sense.  These glass-walled rooms with bright unnatural light had become just as much your home as your actual home.

It was Clint’s turn.  Again.  He had broken two ribs and fractured his wrist as well as his nose.  Again.  He also had three stitches in a wound on his head and another five on one in his side.  He sat up in the bed with monitors strapped to him drinking an apple and cherry Capri Sun.  Natasha sat beside him looking at a tablet while you had curled into him on his other side.

“I don’t even know why I’m drinking this.  It tastes like medicine.”  Clint said without even taking the straw out of his mouth.

“They didn’t have straight apple and you’re conditioned to drink one whenever you’re in here,”  Natasha answered without looking up from her tablet.

“Apple Juice tastes like wood glue.”  You said poking the pouch in Clint’s hand.  It sprayed it into his face.  “Oh god!  Sorry!  I didn’t mean to do that.”  You yelped jumping up and grabbing some paper towels from the roll on the wall.

“God damn it!  Why me?  It’s not bad enough I’m busted up, now I have to be all sticky from juice?”  Clint whined as he took the paper towels and wiped himself clean.

Without looking up, Nat snorted.  “Juice face.”

“What did you think was going to happen when you did that?”  Clint asked.

“I didn’t think.  I just poked.”

“I’ve got a better question.  How do you know what wood glue tastes like?”  Natasha asked finally looking up.

“My dad was a carpenter.”  You answered slightly defensively.

Clint tossed the ruined paper towels into the trash and looked at you with an eyebrow raised.  “And what?  He fed you pieces of wood and made you drink wood glue?”

“Damn.  I thought the Red Room was bad.”  Natasha teased.

“He didn’t make me drink wood glue.  But he did let me make things out of timber offcuts and I’d get the glue on my hands and then I’d chew it off.”   You explained.

“That’s weird.  You know that right?”  Clint said.

You poked him in the side.  “Yeah okay, circus boy.”

“Stitches!”  He yelped.  “And don’t make fun of my tragic backstory.  It was traumatic.”

“Sorry, Clint.”  You said.

He pulled you back against him.  “You will be sorry when I divorce you.”

“Oh, I hope you do.  Then I’ll marry Nat.”  You shot back.

“Yeah, you will.”  She said, leaning over and kissing you.  Her hand went to your hair and her tongue teased your lips open and dipped into your mouth.

“No way!  Nat was mine first.  If anyone gets to marry her it’s me!”  Clint complained.

“I think Nat gets to say who Nat gets to marry.  Besides, neither of you are getting a divorce.”  Nat said.  “You gotta stop using it as a threat.”

You nuzzled into Clint’s neck, smelling the mixture of soap and antibacterial was on his skin.  “Yeah, he’s all talk anyway.”

Clint tilted his head and captured your lips, kissing you long and slowly, his hand tightening on your hip.  His tongue swirled with yours and the longer it lasted the more tightly he pulled you against him.  He broke away and leaned his forehead against yours.  “Keep kissing me like that and you’re gonna need to follow through.”

“Excuse me?  You started it.”  You snarked.

“Besides.  No one is following through with anything.  Not after that nurse walked in on us last time.”  Natasha said rolling her eyes.

You and Clint started giggling.  “Her face was classic.”  You said.

“So we’re not traumatizing any more medbay staff,”  Natasha said.  “Agreed?”

“Fine.”  Clint huffed.  “But I’m jumping you both as soon as they let me out of here.”

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy.  You’re not jumping anyone in the state you’re in.”  Nat snarked.

“Then you can both jump me,”  Clint said waggling his eyebrows.

You kissed the corner of his jaw.  “Maybe.  If you play your cards right.”

“I am very good at cards.”  Clint teased.

“God, you two.  I thought I was the one with the infinite sex drive.”  Natasha groaned, picking her tablet back up.

“You don’t get to own the copyright on horny.”  Clint teased.  “I’m plenty horny.”  He pulled Nat close to him and kissed her hard.  You leaned your head against Clint’s chest as the two of them locked lips.

Natasha was the one who pulled away first and she tapped his cheek with her palm.  “What did I just say?”

“No blow jobs in the medbay,”  Clint huffed.

“No anything in the medbay,”  She said pecking his lips.  “Now, keep your pants on.”

“I don’t even have any pants on,”  Clint said lifting the blanket up so he could show his hospital gown.

“And with a semi.  What the hell, Clint?”  You said whacking his shoulder.

“What?”  Clint squawked.  “Like I can control it.  You two were making out with me!”

Natasha shook her head.  “Oh no, you don’t.  You made out with us.”

“No way!”   Clint protested.  “I’m an invalid.  Innocently minding my own business in a hospital bed.  Just trying to recover.”

“There is absolutely nothing innocent about you, Clinton Francis Barton.”  You scolded.

Clint’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.  “You just used my full name!  Natasha!  She used my full name!  Am I in trouble here?”

You leaned in close to him, teasing your lips over his jaw.  “You bet your ass you are.”

He grinned and brought his lips so they were hovering over yours taunting you.  “Oh, I like the sound of that.”

You kissed again and his fingers dug into your thigh.

The door opened and someone cleared their throat.  “Agent Barton,”  She said.

You broke away, heat filling your face.  She moved to the end of the bed and picked up the chart reading it over.  She looked over a few of the machine readouts before looking down at the chart again.  “Everything looks good.  If you would rather stay overnight that’s fine, but I’m sure we can send you home with some painkillers if you would prefer.”

“Nope,”  Clint shouted jumping out of the bed and knocking you and Natasha sprawling.

“Clint!”  You yelped.

“You just flashed the doctor your dick!”  Natasha added, smacking him.

“I did not!”  He said pulling his pants back on.

“Yeah, you kinda did.”  She said pinching the bridge of her nose.  She went to the cabinet and unlocked it, taking out a few bottles.  “Make sure he takes these.  No, more than eight a day.”

You nodded taking them from her.  “Thanks, doc.”

“Try and stay out of here for a week, would you?  I’d really appreciate it.”  She said.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t get your hopes up,”  Natasha said patting her on the shoulder.

Clint slung his arms around yours and Natasha’s shoulders.  “Now I think there was some follow-through promised.”  He said.

Natasha sighed and kissed his cheek.  Maybe this was like a second home, but it would be a lot better to be in your actual one.


End file.
